


all of you

by aarobron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarobron/pseuds/aarobron
Summary: Robert lists all the reasons he loves Aaron.**"When I look at you, I see everything," He tangles their fingers together. "My everything."





	

They'd woken up late. That was it. Aaron had grumbled something about his phone playing up but Robert knew he hadn't actually set an alarm, considering how he'd whined about wanting to spend the day in bed. So now their schedule was all off, Robert was annoyed and Aaron was huffing like a child. 

"I'll grab a shower first," He'd muttered, swiping a towel from the drawer. "Seeing as you're hardly moving." And then he'd left the bedroom, the door shaking on its hinges as he closed it a little _too_ hard. 

But now it was weird. Fifteen minutes had passed since Aaron's dramatic exit, and he'd usually be dry and dressed by now, ready to leave and dropping a kiss onto Robert's lips. But the water's running, Robert's starting to get a bit agitated and his eyes keep flitting to the clock. "Aaron," He sighs impatiently, pushing the bathroom door open. "You're taking forever. What're you..." But he trails off, closes the door and steps further inside.

Aaron's standing there, eyes trained on the full length mirror, fingers tracing delicately over the pattern of scars. He's completely dry, clearly hasn't even washed himself but he hardly seems to notice Robert until he glances up, their eyes meeting briefly. "I never understand what you see in me." He says it casually, but his voice is thick with emotion and Robert's heart actually hurts for a moment.

"What are you on about?" He asks gently, taking one more step so they're pressed together, back to chest. They're both only wearing boxers, and Robert vaguely remembers reading something about skin to skin comfort once. He keeps that in mind as he curls one hand around Aaron's left bicep, and the other around the fingers ghosting across his skin.

"When I look at myself," Aaron whispers. "All I see is a messed up kid who hates himself that much that he has to-"

"Don't talk like that." Robert says firmly, before hooking his chin over Aaron's shoulder. "When I look at you, I see everything," He tangles their fingers together. "My everything."

Aaron huffs out a laugh but there's no humour in his voice. "When I look at myself, I see fuck up after fuck up. I'm broken," Aaron mumbles. "You could have anyone you want. So why me?" 

Robert sighs, moving one hand to brush through Aaron's curls. "Because I love you," He says it like it's the simplest thing in the world - and to him, it is. "Because I see you. Because no one could ever make me happier. Because you're my future." He dips his head to kiss a line along Aaron's shoulder, and when he looks up again the younger man's eyes are burning with disbelief, and more importantly love.

"Show me," Aaron says, but his voice breaks. "Show me why you love me."

So Robert does. He keeps his fingers tangled in Aaron's hair, tugging gently so his head is tilting up and they're staring at each other through the mirror. "I love your curls, I love the way they feel between my fingers. I love that noise you make when I pull a bit _too_ hard," He whispers. "I even love that gel. Because I know that I'm the only one who gets to see you without it. I love how that side of you is mine."

When Robert looks again, Aaron's eyes are glazed and dark and he's breathing a bit too heavily. "Robert..." The words are barely audible, and he tries to turn around but Robert stops him.

"I'm not done," The older man says firmly. "I will never be done, but you deserve more." And he traces the faint lines under Aaron's eyes slowly, watches the path he swipes and then carries on. "I love your eyes. I love how expressive they are. I can tell how you're feeling when you look at me. But most of all, I love how you turn into a real life heart eyes emoji when you look at me." He's teasing and Aaron knows it, judging by way his lips quirk upwards. That catches Robert's attention so he dips his head so he's speaking softly into Aaron's ear. "I love your mouth," he sighs, swiping his thumb across his fiance's bottom lip. "You're so talented with that mouth; when you kiss me I get lightheaded. And when your mouth's on me, god... You have no idea how you make me feel."

Robert watches Aaron breathe harshly through his nose, then holds his palm facing out towards the mirror. It's an invitation, and Aaron accepts it, pressing their hands flat together and curling his fingers. "Show me." Aaron says again, and he sounds more confident.

"Your body," Robert sighs, smoothing a hand down Aaron's chest. "You're so fucking gorgeous. You look like a god, Aaron," He presses his fingers against the younger man's hipbone, on the bruise he'd left last night and feels the shiver run through him. He hopes Aaron can feel it too. "God knows how you could ever be with someone that looks like me." 

Aaron's face is almost fearful again, and he hesitates before he speaks. "The scars aren't gorgeous though." He murmurs, and he looks shy. Robert wants to kiss that look away.

"No," Robert admits. Aaron looks even more scared, like he's about to bolt, so he hurries the next words out. "They're not perfect. _You're_ not perfect, but you're perfect for me. You're all I've ever wanted, Aaron. Even if I never realised it, even when I was pretending to be something else... I always wanted you. And now you're mine."

"I love you," Aaron says gently. He's still staring into Robert's eyes through the mirror. "I know I don't always show it and I know I'm hard work but..." 

Robert spins Aaron round, brings a hand up to curve around his jaw and presses a soft kiss to his forehead. "I would work ten times as hard, as long as I get to keep you forever," He murmurs. There's barely an inch between them, their breaths mingling and Robert drops another sweet kiss to the tip of Aaron's nose. "You're my world, and I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ aarobron x


End file.
